Brian and Justin: Together Forever, At Last
by candylady2m
Summary: This story picks up after the final credits of the final episode, when Brian and the boys are dancing. It covers what should have happened between Brian and Justin. I didn't want to rewrite the story, so I just picked up where it left off and gave it a new ending. Rating all chapters M just to cover myself, because the ratings page isn't diplaying properly on my computer.
1. Chapter 1

Let me join the crowds of people who were very disappointed with how QaF ended. Unlike most of you, I only stumbled upon this show recently, but quickly became as obsessed as everyone else. I just couldn't leave it with an ending like that. After reading some of your fanfics you all have inspired me to write my own ending to the show. I will continue to add chapters until I feel I have an ending I can be satisfied with. I hope you enjoy it, even though I am doing it more for myself. I welcome all compliments, critiques, and complaints.

**The usual disclaimers apply. I do not own these characters, and I am not trying to profit from them in any way. Just some musings from my imaginations**

Chapter One: Babylon After the Re-opening

This picks up right at the end of the series finale, after the credits, when all the boys are up on the go-go stand with Brian.

It's been 45 days since Justin left for New York, and Brian thought rebuilding Babylon would take his mind off of that fact. He's been putting on a pretty good act, if you don't know him very well. Unfortunately his friends know he's not the same. Ted has been covering for him at the office and Emmett has helped with rebuilding the club.

Tonight is the grand reopening and everyone has come to celebrate. Brian, not wanting anyone to see how messed up he really is, has dressed and danced for the occasion. Michael has gotten him and all of the boys to go up on the go-go stand, trying to energize the night.

Everything was going okay, until it started to get late. Ben has to teach a class in the morning, Emmett had a party planning appointment early, and Ted figures he'll be covering for Brian at work yet again. So, one by one, they all start to leave. Brian says to Michael, "Go home with your hubby Mikey. Tuck in your teenage twat. I'll be fine. I still haven't found my fuck for the night and your cramping my style." Michael gives him a hug and says, "It'll be okay and remember that I'll always love you". He gives him a kiss and goes down to leave with Ben.

Brian keeps on dancing, but with all of his friends gone he is finding harder to keep up appearances. He starts to slow down, oblivious to what is going on in the club. Guys are walking up to him and he is completely ignoring them. He says to himself, Brian fucking Kinney, what the hell is wrong with you." He knows what is wrong but can't say it out loud and sure as fuck can't let his friends know. Besides it's not like anyone would ever believe that Brian Kinney happy, pissed or depressed would not have fucked or been sucked by one single guy in two months. He knows why, but never in his whole adult life had he ever gone more than a couple of weeks without fucking, sucking, rimming or ramming, and that was only because he had cancer.

"Great, now I have to remember yet another time when I was a stupid asshole who pushed away the only man I have ever truly been IN love with." He sighed, "What the hell. I was never supposed to do repeats. Why did that little prick ever come into my life? If it weren't for him, I'd be getting sucked off by some hot guy right now, moaning instead of groaning. That little shit. It's all his fault, but I don't give a fuck. Brian Kinney doesn't apologize for anything, even falling in love when it was never supposed to happen."

He finally decides he's has enough. He just wants to go home and get drunk & high, so he can try to forget yet another night without Justin. He says good night to the club manager and heads out.

Brian opens his car door, and is getting in when he looks ahead. He is having another vision of the night he met Justin. He has one of these every time he is near this street corner. There Justin was, leaning on the lamp post, his supple lips pursed. "Why can't I get that memory out of my head?" His brain, or maybe it's his heart, replies, "Because you still love him, you stupid fuck."

But, wait a minute, something is different. Justin's hair isn't gelled up and he somehow looks slightly older, more mature, but still fucking hot in those tight jeans. Now he was moving towards him, slowly with a longing in his eyes. This had never happened before.

Brian shut the car door and started walking towards the vision. The two of them were finally face to face. Brian could smell him. "What the hell did I take in there? Somebody must have given me some really bad shit."

"Did you save some for me?" Justin replied. He quickly realized that Brian thought he was seeing things, so he grabbed him by the neck, pulled him close and planted a huge wet tongue infused kiss on him. "Does that feel like a dream to you?" "Holy shit, it's really you. What the fuck are you doing back on Liberty Ave.?"

"Aren't you happy to see me? I know I'm happy to see you. So, were you actually going home alone and so early. It's not even 1 a.m. yet.

"Yeah, well it was a snooze fest in there. There's nothing worth looking at, let alone fucking."

"I see. The clubs in New York are the same way. I swear I haven't been out in weeks. It's just hard to find a really good sucking these days.

"Okay, let's cut the bullshit, we both know we need to talk. So are you coming home with me or not?

"Sure, I guess. You know, since you said there isn't anything worthwhile going on in there" he says as he motions towards Babylon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Back at the Loft

When they get back to the loft, Justin notices a few things. The picture he drew of Brian five years ago is prominently displayed on the wall, in the living area. On the coffee table are three pictures that Justin doesn't remember seeing before: one of him and Brian dancing at his prom (that Daphne must have taken); one of them from their non-rehearsal dinner, and one of him sleeping peacefully in bed (that Brian must have taken). Why Brian would have pictures up, he thought. How do you bring a guy home to fuck, when it looks like you have a partner. Oh well, he brought them home when he was actually there, so why would they care about pictures.

"Are you going to stay awhile or just stand by the door?"

Justin walked in and it suddenly felt like he had never left. "I love what you've done with the place since I've been gone" as he points to the pictures.

"Don't read anything into it. I just put them out because I had forgotten what you look like".

"So, I came all the way here. You said you wanted to talk. I'm all ears waiting to hear what you have to say. I'm sure it has something to do with all the fun you've been able to have with me out of your life, seeing as how you never called".

"Well, you know how it is. I didn't want to interrupt your creative artsy period. Besides, my cell phone was always dead…"

"And you didn't have your charger. I know. I've heard it all before".

"So, I shouldn't tell you that I missed you?"

"Not if you don't mean it."

"I fucking told you I loved you. Why wouldn't I mean it? It's not like I've said that to a lot of guys, you know."

"My mom said you still have the house. I thought you would have sold it by now".

"Yeah well Theodore says it's not a seller's market right now. I should wait if I want to make a profit".

"That's Ted, always thinking of everyone's financial future".

"At least the ones who are paying him".

Brian offers Justin a drink and pours him a glass of wine. He walks over to the couch to sit down and Justin follows him. As they sit down, Justin leans in and starts kissing Brian's neck. Brian stops him as he begins to unbutton his top. Justin explains, "I figured this was still your idea of talking. Don't tell me I'm wrong?"

"Damn right you're wrong. I don't want to fuck. I don't ever want to just fuck ever again.

Justin is now extremely puzzled. "Have I stepped into an alternate universe or something? Did I really just here Brian Kinney say he never wants to fuck again?"

"You heard right. You don't know how fucking messed up I've been since you left".

"You mean since you told me to leave, to go to New York".

"Shit! I know! You don't have to point it out."

"If you say so", Justin retorted.

"This is fucking hard for me. I'm still Brian Kinney. I haven't turned into Michael or for Christ's sake Emmett. I can't just come out and admit that I was wrong".

"I think you just did", Justin says with a satisfied smile.

"Well it's not that I was wrong", Brian says, clearly struggling for the right words, "It's just that I should have gone with you".

"You have a life here and a company. You couldn't just drop everything to follow me. I wouldn't have wanted you to anyways. Besides, I should have never left".

Fuck, now we're beginning to sound like a couple of fairies. By the way, when do you have to get back to New York?"

"I'm not going back". "The fuck you aren't. You're not giving up on your dream of becoming a famous artist are you?"

"Do you k now what I've been doing these last two months? Working in a shithole diner, to pay rent. I haven't been able to draw a damn thing. I discovered that without my muse, I'm nothing".

Your muse huh, and who would that be?"

"That would be you dumbass. When I was a kid I dreamed of being an artist. I finally realized the other day that dreams change. After I met you, my dream became to spend the rest of my life with you, whether you wanted it or not. That hasn't changed, so I knew I had to amend my dream to accommodate your extracurricular fucking, but as long as I'm the one you come home to, I can deal with that. That's why I came back and why I'm not going back to New York. My life is with you, if you'll still have me".

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Want me to what?"

"Deal with it"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"What if after all this time, I don't want you to accommodate for my extracurricular fucks?"

"That's bullshit! You can't go back on your word".

"What word?"

"You said you loved me. It may have taken nearly five years, four and a half years too many, for you to say it, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you take it back".

"Who the fuck said anything about taking that back?"

"Well then, what did you mean?"

Brian stood up and looked Justin square in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to be back here and not in New York? I have to know for sure before I continue".

"Yes I'm sure. No doubts, no turning back. So, are you willing to take me back, or have you moved on?"

"Moved on, on you fucking kidding me? I've never been able to move on since the day I met you. When you left to be with Ethan I had to hire a damn hustler that looked like you. $300 I'll never get back. Brian Kinney never had to pay for it". He looked at Justin and just shook his head. "I'm about to have the most honest and open conversation of my life, with you. I hope you can handle it".

You've always been honest with me, sometimes to a fault. I think I can still handle it".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Most Important Speech of Brian's Life

Brian starts, "Well, be prepared because you're probably going to have a hard time believing a lot of what I'm going to say, but I swear, on my life, on my love for my son, and on my love for you, that it's all true. This is going to be the hardest fucking thing I've ever done, so please don't interrupt. Just let me get it all out".

I promise, but I I've got to tell you that you have me really scared with how serious you are being right now". He reaches over and grabs Brian's hand, "you can tell me anything. Remember, I love you unconditionally, and I'm never leaving you again no matter what you have to say".

"Let's get the most unbelievable thing out of the way first. I haven't f*cked another man since I originally asked you to marry me, right after the explosion. I haven't been fucked, I haven't sucked or been sucked, I haven't been rimmed or rimmed anyone else. You finally ruined me for all other men. It just took me a really long time to accept it. I don't think deep down, that I ever really wanted anyone after you came along. It was all just habit for me. What I was used to my life being. I had never really received a lot of love growing up, so when it finally smacked me in the face, it took a long time to resign myself to the fact that it was real".

Justin started to stop him, to try and tell Brian once again that he had always and would always love him. Before he could get his first word out, Brian stopped him. "Remember, no interrupting".

Justin settled back into the couch and resumed listening to what Brian had to say.

"Okay, that was tough, but I think now the rest will flow more easily and let me continue by making one thing abundantly clear. When this is all over, you will be marrying me and wearing my ring, for the rest of your life". This nearly floored Justin.

Brian took a deep breath and went on, "I am now going to cover the dozens and dozens of ways that I love you, have loved you over the years without realizing it myself, knew you were my one and only love, knew I never wanted to live without you, so on and so on.

I first felt the connection that first night I saw you leaning on the lamp post. It had been a long hard night and I wasn't looking for another fuck. Then I saw you, Game over. That's why I bought that drawing". He pointed to the drawing hanging on the wall.

"Remember the time I pissed all over the comic strip. When I came home, I saw you and Michael in bed together, and his hand was on your leg. If I hadn't loved you why would that have made me so upset, dare I say jealous even.

"it almost drove me completely insane when I saw you in the back room after you were crowned King of Babylon, because I knew it was me you should have been fucking.

When I was hitting the 48 hour mark after my bout with syphilis, I was surrounded by hot guys ready to suck me off, but I went home, because I wanted you to be the first.

The only reason I fucked 'Rage' that night was because that was the only way I knew how to deal with the pain of you being involved with Ethan".

By now Justin could see on Brian's face the years of regret. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mouth shut.

"My whole life I tried to never fuck the same person twice, but with you I just couldn't help myself. I think of all the times I wanted to stop you from leaving, but I just couldn't.

I slugged Michael, Mikey for talking bad about you at Mel & Linz's anniversary party, because even though you were with Ethan, I still wanted you".

As Brian is talking, Justin is seeing flashbacks of all these events. In those moments he thought Brian was being an asshole. Now looking back he saw them as Brian did. He now recognized the hurt that had been on Brian's face at the time.

"You should have realized how much I loved you all those times I let you call me your partner. When I said that in a non-defined, non-conventional way you were my boyfriend.

When I landed the Brown account I said I wanted to tell my partner about being made partner, but you were in Vermont so I just went home alone". Justin didn't know about that one.

"How many times did I make out with you in broad daylight? Do you have any idea what that can do to a queer's reputation?" Brian was on a roll now.

"I said half of gay Pittsburg could sleep in their own beds that night. I still can't believe I said that one."

You probably don't know this but when you left and stayed with Michael and Ben, because we wanted 'different things', I went over there and tore into Michael for infecting you with his pseudo hetero life. He told me it was my fault, because you had been waiting years for me to say you were the only one I wanted. I said it wasn't who I was, but secretly I was wishing it was.

Hell, I even told Ted about my relationship shortcomings. Who would have ever thought I would talk to anyone about, let alone Theodore. Justin made a mental note to ask Ted about that one.

"Debbie asked me once why I had a problem with Michael wanting a normal life. The problem was I couldn't admit that I wanted the same thing.

I remember when I told your mom after I proposed the first time"

"What?" Justin couldn't help himself but quickly said, "Go on".

She said she was sorry I wasn't going to be her son-in-law. I was too. Hell, I'd like to pin point the moment that I finally won her over.

When Brandon and I made that bet, he came over after I won, and sprawled his naked self on my bed. I just looked at him and told him to get dressed. I think that may be the moment I truly grew up, because I realized, I didn't care if he dethroned me. Why else wouldn't I have fucked him. Oh, that's right. He wasn't you.

When I went to the White Party instead of Mel & Linz's wedding, I caught the bouquet and envisioned you walking towards me in a white tuxedo.

When you mentioned coming back from L.A. and said you thought we could finally be a real couple like Michael and Ben. Maybe have a house or even a family. If you had been looking towards me, you would have seen me lost for a moment picturing a little toe headed blond girl with ribbons in her hair, running from your arms to mine saying, 'I love you, Daddy'.

Right then Justin got a lump in his throat. He could see that same little girl, and she was adorable.

"Even after thinking about all of that." He had saved this for last on purpose. "I wanted to pinpoint the exact time I knew I loved you.

Don't go getting all pissy on me, knowing I should have told you then and we wouldn't have gone through so much heartache. I had the feelings but at the time I didn't know what they were. I knew I loved you when I decided to go to your prom and we danced. When I kissed you in the middle of the dance floor, I knew"

So did Justin. That's why he was so happy when they were walking out.

"Then there's the moment I should have admitted I was 'IN' love with you. When that fucking homophobe Hobbs bashed, you remember me yelling to warn you. What you don't remember or rather couldn't remember in your unconscious state was how I held you and cried waiting for the ambulance. I was thinking about how I could ever go on if you died. I sat there begging God, yes God, to let you live. I held your hand in the ambulance and pleaded with you to wake up. When Michael showed up at the hospital I was a total mess. This I still can't believe your mom never told you. I sat outside your room every night you were there just to make sure you were still breathing. I would leave before anyone saw me in the morning, but one of the stupid nurses had to go tell your mother. Anyone who saw me would have known I was in love.

Justin made another mental note to ask his mother why she never told him this.

By this time Brian could see that Justin had tears streaming down his face. He took his fingers and wiped them away.

"When I made that proposal speech at the country house, 'anything for the person I love, palace for my prince, taking a chance on love'. I meant every word. I wasn't putting on a show.

Then after you left for New York and I had trouble getting out of bed in the morning, I realized that for us to have the future you, hell even I, dreamed of, I was the one who needed to change, not you. I was already trying to figure out how I would work from New York.

**I will upload more chapters when I get a chance to type them into the computer. Please check back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Justin's answer and what followed**

Tears were still rolling down Justin's face. Brian saw this. He leaned in and gave Justin a long, passionate kiss, while raising him up at the same time. Their lips parted and Brian said, "I'm finished. Is there anything you want to say?"

Justin replied, "After that long, but in a good way, declaration of love, I'll make mine short and sweet. I Love You Brian Kinney, more than you will ever know".

He put his arms around Brian's waist and put his head on Brian's chest. He didn't care that he couldn't stop crying like a little fag. These were tears of joy and he wouldn't mind if they never stopped.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and held him tight, relaxing in the thought that he had shared everything with his one true love. He didn't mind saying it any more. "I love you too, more than I ever thought I could love another person other than my son".

"Brian…" Justin whispered as he lifted his head to look in Brian in the eyes, now noticing that his cheeks were streaked with tears as well. "I want you to take me to bed and just hold me until we fall asleep, and then in the morning I want you to make sweet, sweet love to me. There will be no more fucking for us".

Brian picked Justin up and carried him to the bedroom. He put him on the bed and removed both of their clothes. They crawled under the covers and just held each other all night long.

The next morning when Brian awakes, he lays there watching Justin as he sleeps. After a few minutes he begins to stroke Justin's hair back. He kisses him on the forehead, then the cheek, and finally on the lips. Justin wakes up, slightly aroused, and sees Brian coming in for another kiss. This time their lips meet each other. Shots of electricity shoot through both of them.

Justin asked, "What was that for?"

"I'm just doing what was asked of me, making slow, sweet and tender love to the man of my dreams, for the first time, of the rest of our lives.

Justin lets out a long accepting sigh, and rolls over on his stomach. Brian keeps kissing Justin's neck as he straddles on top of him. He applies some lube and slowly enters him. Justin realizes that something feels different. "Brian, you didn't put on a condom.?" He is half asking, half telling.

"You said you wanted me to make love to you. I haven't had sex with another man for at least three months. I've been tested regularly, just a few days ago in fact, and I'm still negative."

"But you told me to never go bareback."

"I wanted you to always be safe and healthy. You are. Now I want you to be the only man I have ever cum inside of. I want you to know that feeling, so you will never want anyone but me."

"I don't think you ever have to worry about that. As long as you keep making love to me and only me, I'll never leave again." With that he reached his arm back and put his hand on Brian's thigh, signaling that it was okay to continue. This went on for quite some time. It was the most intimate experience either of them had ever had. This was the closest they had ever been. When Brian finally let out that last soft moan and came, Justin told him to stay inside. The two of them rolled on their sides. Brian stayed inside him and held him close. Justin turned his head for a kiss and Brian obliged. Brian saw the tears again.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No, never, I'm just the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. If I could keep you inside me forever, I would."

"Well, at some point we are going to have to get up and start planning this wedding."

"Don't worry. It's all in my wedding book. I've got the perfect wedding all planned out, complete with illustrations."

"I guess I should have expected nothing less. Before that though, I want you to let me throw you the most extravagant engagement party you have ever seen. I'll need about a month, so how does the 17th sound?"

"That's fine by me, but you really don't have to do this."

"Yeah, I do. I want the whole world, or at least all of Liberty Ave. to know that I'm officially off the market and that you are too. I'll be sure to invite Brandon so everyone has someone to f*ck in the coat room."

Brian finally withdrew himself from Justin. He smacked Justin's ass and said, "Now get up and make me a list of everyone you want invited to the party. Hell, we can kill two birds with one stone and use this as the guest list for our wedding too."

"Good idea'"

"Now hurry up, MY sunshine, because the sooner you finish that list, the sooner I can resume making love to you."

"In that case, I better hurry. I have two months' worth of pent up sexual frustration that only you can take care of."

"Don't you worry. I'll be taking care of it and you for the rest of my life."

"Oh Brian, you always know just what to say."

They got out of bed, threw on some clothes and went into the living room.

"I just have a very important meeting to attend and then I'll be right back to take you in the shower, the bedroom, the kitchen, and anywhere else I can think of."

"Now there's the old Brian shining through. I was hoping he wasn't completely gone."

"Old and new, we're one in the same. Besides, I said I was giving up other men. I don't believe I ever mentioned giving up any sex. You'll just have more duties to fulfill in your roll as my doting wife. I'm pretty sure it's even in the vows. It's right after sickness and health. Something about wherever and whenever he wants it."

"That must be something new they added in. I'll have to look it up and memorize it."

"You do that."

"If you don't mind, I'd also like to write my own vows, and after everything you said last night, I would think you would be able to do the same."

"I'm sure I can come up with a few more words to express my undying love for my eternal Sunshine. Now go take a shower, because you smell like New York. If I'm not back by the time you finish the guest list, you can start working on your vows."

"Don't you want to join me?"

Yes, but I really have to get to this meeting. I've got to keep the clients happy so we have lots of money for a lavish wedding. GO! I'm going to grab some juice to go."

As soon as Justin hit the bathroom, Brian went straight to his knapsack and crossed his fingers. He opened it up, pushed through a few things and found it, a small journal with Justin's handwriting on it. It read, "Brian and Justin's perfect wedding". He grabbed it, rushed to the computer and scanned/printed every page. Justin must have had some idea of what would happen between them, to still be hanging on to this journal.

**Chapter Five is coming soon. Stay tuned. Please remember that positive, neutral or negative feedback is accepted. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Brian's important meeting**

As soon as he got to his car, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jennifer. "Mother Taylor…" she was very used this by now. This had become Brian's way of saying that he was sorry he wasn't he son-in-law. "… Can you meet me at Babylon? I really need to speak to about something and show you."

"Sure Brian, I don't have to meet my first client until later this afternoon."

"Great! Is 15 minutes too soon?"

"No, I can be there." She could sense an urgency in his voice.

"Thanks, I'll see you there."

Next he called Emmett. "Brian, what do you want so early?"

"For you to get the fuck to Babylon, right now."

"I'm sure you weren't listning last night, but I'm just on my way to meet a new client."

"Screw the client and re-schedule. I've got a much bigger event for you, so get your little fairy ass to Babylon within 15 minutes, or you'll suffer a fate worse than death."

"Okay! Shit! If it's that important, I'll be right there."

"Good, you won't regret it."

When brian got to Babylon, he pulled two sheets of paper from his portfolio. He quickly wrote a few lines on each sheet. He waited outside for Emmett and Jennifer to arrive.

Emmett and Jennifer arrived at the same time. They were both puzzled, wondering why the other was there. Brian sensed this and said, "Don't worry about it. Just hurry up and get inside before someone sees us." I don't have a lot of time. I need to get back home."

They went inside and stood against the bar. Brian put one of the sheets of paper in front of each of them.

"What's this?" Emmett asked.

"It's just a simple non-disclosure agreement. It says that nothing said here can be repeated except between the three of us. If you breathe one word to anyone outside of the three of us, you will have to pay me five million dollars."

"Five million? That seems a little drastic" and Jennifer agrees.

"This should stress the importance of keeping your mouth shut. Now please, just sign them so that we can get down to business, so to speak."

They figured it couldn't be that bad, so they both signed.

"Okay, swap papers and be each other's witness."

When this was done, Brian began to fill them in. He looked at Jennifer and said, "In case you didn't know this, I love your son."

"Well, even though you have never been good at expressing your feelings, I think it was pretty easy to tell, and a long time ago too. It was very selfless of you to let him go to New York. It definitely not something people would expect Brian Kinney to do."

"You've got that right sister!" Emmett chimed in.

"Well Justin came back last night and we came to an understanding."

Justin came home and he didn't tell me?"

"How many times have you spoken to him since he left?"

"At least once a ?"

"Exactly! You've been in contact, we haven't. I'm sure he is planning to call you sometime today to share our good news, but remember you signed the agreement, so you have to act surprised when he tells you."

"Can you tell me what I'm supposed to act surprised about."

Justin has agreed to marry me. Yes, again, but this time it's really going to happen, as long as I have something to say about it. Didn't you once say you wished I was your son-in-law? Here's your chance to prove it."

"I'm happy for you, a little confused, but happy for you none the less."

"I'm sure when Justin calls or comes to see you, he will cover all the sappy romantic details. That's his department after all. I did all my heart and soul opening with him last night. I have more important work to do now. That's why I've called the two of you."

"Jennifer I understand, but why tell me and not Michael?", Emmett questioned.

"Are you not still the most fabulous fucking fairy in all of Pittsburg's party planning circle?"

"Oh, now I get it. But, if you and Justin want me to plan yet another wedding for you, shouldn't we all be meeting together?"

"NO! I want this wedding to go off without a hitch. Justin thinks that we are aren't going to get married for at least six months. I told him I wanted to throw him an engagement party as a present and that all he has to do is show up and look beautiful as always."

"I can whip up an engagement part like that" and he snaps his fingers.

"There's one little catch. You aren't going to plan a party. There isn't going to be a party."

"I love you, but you better not be jerking my son around again, or I'll have your other ball removed." Jennifer retorted.

"No worries Mother Taylor, I only jerk off, not around. Justin thinks we are having the party on the 17th, but when he arrives he'll find out that instead it's his dream wedding."

"You expect me to pull off Justin's dream wedding in a month, without him knowing what's going on. I may be fabulous, but I'm no fucking miracle worker."

"That's why Jennifer is here. I figured between the two of you it can get accomplished. Price is no object. You can call me for any questions. I'll be paying both of you enough that you won't need any other clients for quite some time. You can give your undivided attention to this, morning, noon and night until it's done."

"Brian, you don't pay family. If it's going to make my son happy, I'll do whatever I can."

"You can just give me her cut" Emmett joked. "So I guess you've read Justin's mind and know exactly what he wants, because I'm sure he doesn't want the wedding planned the same way twice."

"Oh did I forget, I have a little help for you. Sometimes it comes in handy that my boy is a hopeless romantic." He hands Emmett the copy of Justin's wedding book. "I guess he's not too hopeless, since he was able to change me. It has everything he wants complete with illustrations. I had to sneak a copy when he wasn't looking. Hopefully he'll forgive me when he sees it all come to life."

"I'm sure he will. This will be the ultimate decleration of love that he has waited so long for." Jennifer gives him a hug and whispers, "Thank you! Thanks for being the one who changed. Justin's life would have been miserable otherwise. I knew that a long time ago, and I'm glad you finally saw it too."

Brian kissed his future mom on the cheek. "Remember, not a word to another living soul. Not Mikey, Debbie, Justin or anyone else. Justin is preparing the guest list as we speak. As soon as I have it, I'll get it to you." He hands Emmett a check for $10,000. "This should get you started, don't you think? If you need more just let me know. I haven't completely gone off the rails, so keep all your receipts."

"Sure sweetie. Do you have any special requests for the wedding?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Just two though. I want you to get Reverend Tom, from my mom's church to officiate. This way when she finds out I married a man, I can twist the knife a little harder. Don't worry. If he knows what's good for him, he won't decline."

"And, the second request?"

"I want Debbie seated in the very front, and when she inevitably asks 'Why the f*ck am I in the front row?' I want you to tell her that I wanted my 'mother' in the very first seat. Don't forget to give her a big box of tissues, because I'm sure she'll need it. I know it's uncommon for me but what isn't these days. It's going to be tough keeping up this ruse, but I'm sure we can do it. The end result will make it all worthwhile."

They all leave and Brian heads back to the loft.

**I will hopefully be able to upload chapter six tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Back at the Loft**

"Honey, I'm home." He gets no response. "My dearest Sunshine, where have you gone to?" Brian hears water running in the bathroom and heads in that direction. As he gets close he starts again, "My darling Sunshine, where have you gotten off too?"

This time Justin replies, "I can't get off without you. I seem to recall something about you taking me in the shower. When I heard the elevator coming up, I came to get ready for you."

By this time Brian was standing in front of the shower, having removed all of his clothes. "I'm glad you were paying attention."

Justin opens the door to the shower. "So, are you coming or going, or cuming and staying, for the rest of your life?"

Brian enters the shower. "I'll show you." He presses Justin up against the shower wall and begins his slow seduction. He starts by kissing each cheek, then he moves down to both sides of his neck. Next he licks both of his nipples and works his way down Justin's abs and finally rests his lips on Justin's hard cock. He begins to slowly suck him off and then rises up to give him a passionate kiss.

"I want this to last a long time." Brian then turns him around and raises him just enough to insert himself. "I'm going to take it slow from now on. I want you to always know the feeling of me making love to you, instead of the feeling of a quick fuck."

"That's fine by me. The slower you go the longer it means you're inside me and I don't ever want to lose the feeling of your penis taking up residence in my rectum."

"Oh, so formal"

"Like you said, no more quick fucks. I think that calls for a little formality."

Brian obviously agrees as he continues to slowly thrust until they both climax. He wraps his arms around Justin's chest and starts nibbling at his ear. "I guess we should get dressed at some point. I do have a party to plan."

"Yes and an extravagant one at that. I finished the guest list."

"Good, I want to get the invitations out as soon as possible."

They dry each other off, kissing each other as they do so. They finally get dressed, pants only, because they do like to stare at each other's chests.

In the living room Brian says, "I've been doing a lot of thinking since last night."

"Thinking about what?

"About our future; I know you gave up a lot to come back to me." He sees a look coming across Justin's face and clarifies, "Even though you wanted to come back. I thought that once we're married and move into Bri-Tin, we could turn the loft into your studio. We could drive into the city everyday together. While I go into the office, you could come here and work on your painting. Who knows, maybe you can become famous from Pittsburg. We'll leave the bedroom alone of course. If we find ourselves too tired to drive home, we can spend the night here."

"That sounds like a great plan. You can come over for lunch every day, and I can make sure you're getting enough protein."

"I would expect nothing less. We're getting married, but by no means am I going on a low protein diet. I just happen to of found my favorite brand, and I plan on practicing brand loyalty."

"Brian, are you sure that you're sure about all of this. I mean, we can come up with some kind of agreement where you can have one extracurricular fuck every month or something."

"It means a lot that you would be willing to let me do that, but I can assure you, I don't need it. If I can go two months with no sex at all, not that it wasn't one of the hardest f*cking things I've ever done, I think I can be with just one man. Especially since he's the love of my fucking life. Anyways, it actually wasn't the no sex that was hard, it was the no you that was slowly killing me. To think that if you hadn't returned, I might have wound up a damn eunuch, like Emmett when he did the news."

"I highly doubt that."

"You're right. I was already making plans to run away to New York, so I could just lay there and be your muse all day."

"That might have been nice, but you can be my muse right here. Hey, I guess I should let my mom know that I'm back. I can give her the good news. I want to do it in person, so I can see the look on her face."

"She should look very happy. After all she has always wanted me for a son-in-law."

"You want to come with me?"

"No, you go alone. I know you share everything and the stories about last night can be exaggerated better if I'm not there to refute them."

"I'm pretty sure that this time, no exaggerating will be needed."

"Actually, you're probably right. I was rather unbelievable."

"Yes you were and I'm very glad for that."

"I think I'll just check-in at the office with Ted. He's really stepped up these last couple of month. I don't know how the agency would have survived otherwise, but don't you dare tell him that. I don't need him asking for a raise or anything."

"And maybe you could go pay Michael a visit to tell him about your good fortune. You know, how I graciously came back to you."

"I guess he would want to know that he won't have to worry about me moping around anymore."

"We could meet up at the diner in an hour, for lunch. We can surprise Debbie and tell her. She'll be thrilled that you finally came to your senses."

"Okay, it's a date."

Brian threw Justin a shirt and put one on him. He drove Justin to his car at Babylon and they parted with yet another intense kiss.

**Sorry the chapters are so short. Hopefully I will get another one up tomorrow. I'm a pathetic typer. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Justin visits his mom while Brian goes to the office**

Justin knocks on his mom's door. She knows it's him before she answers it. She gets her best surprised look ready and hopes that Justin won't see through it. She opens the door. "Oh my gosh, Sweetie what are you doing here? Did you say you were coming? I don't remember you saying you were coming for a visit." Brian was in the back of her head telling her to calm down before Justin caught on.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in and give me a hug."

Justin goes in and gives her a hug. "Hi Mom, it's good to see you. I missed you."

"You too sweetie. You feel a little thin again. Are you eating enough? Do you need some money?"

"No Mom, I'm fine. Where's Molly?"

"She's at school."

"I forgot, sorry."

"So, honey how long will you be here for?"

"For good."

"What do you mean, for good?"

"Just what it sounds like. I was miserable in New York. I couldn't paint or draw a thing. It turns out Brian was just as miserable as I was."

"I saw him a couple of times at the diner. He looked like shit, but you know Brian, always said he was just fine. Gave some excuse about drinking too much the night before. I didn't believe him, but what could I say?"

"Trust me, he's all better now. We had a long talk last night and worked everything, and I mean everything, out. We left nothing unsaid. Brian opened up to me in a way I don't think he ever thought he could. It was very raw and emotional. You wouldn't have believed it Mom. I've never seen him like that. I don't think anybody has."

Justin told her everything that Brian had said and admitted. He told her about the wedding plans. By the time he was through Jennifer wasn't faking the tears her face was covered with, almost as many as Justin had the night before.

"I'm so happy for you honey. I always hoped Brian would come around and grow up. I know I didn't like him at first, but after everything he did for you after the bashing and with school, I really started to think of him like a second son. Why didn't he come with you?"

I think baring his soul last night took it out of him. I don't know if he was ready for an instant replay so soon. We're going to meet for lunch at the diner. Would you like to come? We're going to tell Debbie. I think she's the next best thing since he can't share it with his own mom. I am so glad you weren't like her when I came out."

I think I was, at least for a little while. It was Debbie who really helped me accept it. You two tell her together and make her feel special. You know, she was the first one to call Brian out on his feelings for you."

"She was? I didn't know that."

"She told me about it once when we were having lunch. I think you and Brian had just broken up. I can't remember which time."

"Debbie always says she knows queens better than anyone. Hey, make sure you keep the 17th open. Brian is throwing me an engagement party."

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll go mark my calendar now."

"Okay, I'll call you later. Maybe you and Molly can come over for dinner next week."

"Sure honey, just let me know when."

Meanwhile Brian shows up at Kinnetik.

"Brian, what are you doing here, and why do you look so good?" Ted says wryly.

"I'll take that as a compliment Theodore."

"Sorry boss, I just mean you look happy, really happy, not fake happy like last night."

"Maybe I am."

"Justin must have called. I can't think of anything else that would put you in this good of a mood."

"How about seeing him in person?"

"Shit! Really?"

"Yes really, Ted. That's why I'm here. I have a guest list for a party and I need the art department to work up an invitation worthy of a prince. I also need one of the assistants to get mailing addresses for anyone not already in my address book."

"Sure Bri. What accomplishment are you celebrating? Did Justin sell a painting?"

"No, we're celebrating the fact that I finally grew up and my beloved is willing to accept that. Or, you could just call it an engagement party. A real one this, no backing out at the final hour."

"That's great Bri! It really is. I'll get somebody to work on the invite right away and the guest list too."

"I need all of this done by tomorrow. The party is on the 17th, so I need to get them out ASAP. Do me a favor; make sure that all the agency staff is on the list, except interns of course. Also invite Brandon and Todd. I'm sure Todd can leave the backroom for one night. I'm sure Justin covered everyone else including you guys. Here is all the info that needs to be in the invitation." He hands a paper to Ted.

"I'll be gone the rest of the day, but I'll see you first thing in the morning. I think I can handle working again."

"Sure boss, tell Justin I said Congratulations."

**Here is another short chapter. Chapter eight will be coming soon.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Visiting the diner **(plus a little extra that's too small for a chapter of its own)

Justin is waiting by the street when Brian pulls up. "Wow, you made it on time. I would have thought you would have gotten stuck with something at the office."

"I'll tell you again. Work is important. It's what's going to pay for the wedding, it's what paid for the house, but from now on you will always come first."

"I look forward to you proving it over and over every day."

"I didn't make it to see Michael, so maybe we can stop by the shop after lunch. I can ask him to stand up for me, again."

"It's lunchtime, so I wouldn't be surprised if he's already here."

"You're probably right. Let me go in first, so we can surprise them. I'll call for you."

"Okay"

Into the diner Brian walks. He doesn't see Michael so he walks up to the counter to see Debbie. "Excuse me; can I get some service please?"

"I'll be right with you." Debbie spins around. "Hell, it's just you. You can wait your fucking turn like everybody else."

"But, don't you want to hear the news?"

Thinking it might be about Michael, she rushes over. "What? Is it Michael? Is he okay?"

"It's not about Michael. I just thought maybe you would like to see the boy I took home last night and made love to."

"Ha Ha! Really funny. Brian Kinney made love to some twinkie."

"You don't believe me? I even asked him to marry me, and he said yes."

"Now I know you are fucking with me."

"Sweetheart, come in and say hi to Debbie before she knocks my head off."

Justin walks in, grabs Brian's neck and says, "Hi, Debbie."

"Oh shit, Sunshine. It's really you. Get over here and give me a hug." She smacked him upside the head, but not quite as hard as she does to Michael. "You can't fucking call once in a while to let us know you're okay?"

"I thought it would be better to tell you in person."

She looks at Brian. "Real nice, playing shitty tricks on an old broad like me."

"But, it's so much fun, and you make it so easy."

"Sunshine, when did you get into town?"

"Last night."

"Did you finally realize that New York's a shithole compared to Pittsburg?"

Something like that."

She turns her head again. "Did you say you're getting married?"

Just then Michael walks in. "Who's getting married?"

Brian and Justin turn around to meet his stare. "We are of course Mikey."

"Not that shit again?"

Justin looks very serious when he says, "For real this time Michael, Just like Rage and JT. I guess sometimes life can imitate art after all."

"I guess it can, Darling", Brian agrees as he stands up to join him."

Michael is flabbergasted. "What the fucks gotten into you?"

"Can't you tell? I'm talking to the man I'm in love with."

Now Justin is shocked, because even though they were going to get married before, Brian never said he loved him out loud in the presence of anyone else. He wasn't the only one that was shocked. It seemed like the whole diner went silent when they heard Brian speak those words.

"Doesn't anyone have anything better to do then fucking listen in on my conversation?" he shouted to the crowd of tables.

Justin turned and put his head on Brian's shoulder. "I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"So Mikey, are you going to congratulate us or what?"

"Yeah, of course. Justin, congratulations and good luck with this asshole."

Just then a really hot guy asks Brian to pass down the sugar. Brian says sure and without looking again he pushes it down. Justin, Michael and Debbie all see this and Michael gives Justin a holy shit look. Justin isn't bothered by what happened and just puts his arms around Brian. He knows he didn't do it to make him happy. He didn't look because he finally only had eyes for Justin.

Justin looks back at Michael and says, "Isn't it great. I've finally got my man all to myself."

"I can't quite believe it, but yeah it's great."

"This conversation has been fun and all, but do you think we could order anytime soon? I've got to keep my strength up if I'm expected to keep my wife happy."

"Please, get him some food fast. We still have a lot of lost time to make up for."

Michael gets his to go order, gives Brian a kiss, and heads back to the comic book store. Just then Emmett walks in. Debbie sees him and says, "Hiya sweetie. What'll it be?"

"Nothing for me Deb. I need to talk to Brian real quick." He looks at Brian, "Outside"

"It's okay Em, I know all about the party. I should have expected he would enlist your help."

"Of course dear, but I still want some things to be a surprise."

Brian follows Emmett who whispers just to make sure no one hears him, "I've called several venues and they all said it didn't matter what you were paying. A month just isn't enough notice to book."

"It's not a problem. I've got the guest list and it's not too long. We'll just have the wedding at Bri-Tin."

"Bri-Tin? Where is that? I've never heard of it."

"That's what we named the country manor I bought for Justin."

"You bought him a house, excuse me, I mean a manor?"

"Yes, like I keep saying, fit for a prince. We have a tennis court. Take down the net, throw up some chairs. I thought you were the party planner?"

"I am, and now that I know about this it will make things much easier."

Brian gives him directions and a key. "We're still at the loft so go measure, take pictures, whatever it is you do, as long as you make it happen."

Emmett goes back in the diner and walks over to Justin. "Sorry sweetie, where are my manners?" He gives Justin a big hug. "It's just a pretty tall order preparing a party fit for a … What did you say Brian, a prince?"

"That's right."

"Well, there's a lot to be done, so I better run." He gives Justin another hug. "Take care sweetie. I promise you won't be disappointed."

I know I won't. You always throw the best parties."

After they finish eating Brian says, "Don't you think we've been away from home a little too long?"

Justin knows exactly what he means. "You're right, we better go."

Debbie gave them both a little squeeze and they were off.

The next morning Brian got the invitations in the mail. It said, "Brian Kinney wishes to cordially invite you to a formal affair, fit for a prince, to celebrate his engagement to one Mr. Justin Taylor. Dinner and Dancing will be enjoyed by all. Toasts are welcomed. Please dress accordingly."

Directions were given to Bri-Tin, and people were told that the location of the party was a surprise, so they wouldn't discuss it with Justin and accidentally spill something.

Over the next few weeks Brian goes to the office while still secretly planning the wedding with Emmett and Jennifer. Justin is making plans for converting the loft into a studio. He and Michael work on another issue of Rage, at Brian's suggestion. Brian wants to keep Justin as occupied as possible so he'll be too busy to catch on about the wedding plans.

Whenever Justin does ask about the party, Brian just kisses him and says, "Don't worry about it. All you have to do is show up and be amazed."

"Can't you even tell me where you're having it? I've asked everyone and no one will say."

"Good, it's nice to know that the homo secrecy code is still respected. You'll find out everything on the 17th, now let's go to bed."

Justin is always forced to oblige and they spend every night making love and falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter Nine: Wedding Day might take me a couple of days to get to, but hopefully it will be worth the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Finally a Wedding Day**

The morning of the wedding has finally arrived.

"Justin" Brian whispers in a drawn out voice as if calling him from a dream. "Time to wake up I have a lot planned for us today."

"You do?" Justin asks back from semi-consciousness. "What's going on? Is today special or something?"

"You know it is. Today's the day I tell all the queens to fuck off, because I'm spoken for. You know, just in case they hadn't heard already."

Justin began to perk up. "Are you really going to tell them to fuck off?"

"I will if I have to. So, let's get up and get a shower. We don't want to be late for our appointment at the spa."

"Ooh, the spa?" Justin is getting exited.

"Yes, we are having the high homo package: facials, manicure, pedicures, massages, and hair styling. It's just a pre party treat for my prince. I wouldn't want to show up for the party with a bum on my arms. I mean what would people think?"

"It sounds like quite a treat."

"It will be if we get there on time."

Showered, dressed and ready, they head over to the spa for a day of pampering.

Over at the manor**, **Emmett and Jennifer are putting the final touches on so that everything is perfect. The crew is setting up the chairs on the tennis court. Tents are prepared to go up at a moments, should Mother Nature decide to play a dirty trick. It's supposed to be a lovely evening; with the wedding starting at around 7:00 pm. Guests have been asked to arrive at 6:00. Brian figured that would account for the queers that like to arrive fashionably late. He planned on showing up with Justin at 6:30 because all he would need to do is slip into the wedding tux that had been made special for the occasion. Brian remembered his exact measurements from the last time they were fitted for tuxedos.

When they were getting into the car, to go to the party, Brian made Justin put on a blindfold.

"Is this really nessisary? How big of a surprise could you be planning?"

Brian chortled, "You'd be surprised what I can get accomplished when I put my mind to it." Justin put on the blindfold and they headed out.

Guests had already begun to arrive at the manor. Parking was by valet. The path to the house was lined with posts covered in beautiful white lilies. As the guests neared the entrance that was set up for the wedding, they saw a poster sized sign that read, "I thank you all for coming. It turns out that the surprise isn't just for Justin tonight. What you thought was going to be an engagement party is actually going to be a wedding. Please be patient as everyone will be escorted to their seats. Don't worry, there will still be dinner and dancing. It will just be at our wedding reception, also held here, immediately following the wedding. Thank you for dressing for the occasion."

People were shocked. Ted and Blake are one of the firsts to arrive. Ted never likes to be late for anything. "Holy Shit! Can you believe it?" Ted blurted, because he couldn't believe it himself.

Blake replied, "Actually I can. It was obvious, all along, that Brian Loved Justin. I guess he didn't want him to have time to back."

Ted noticed Emmett checking people at the door. "You were a part of this and you didn't spill?"

"Even we fairies have to keep a few secrets every now and then."

"Fairies yes, Emmett Honeycutt, now that's a different story. When have you ever been able to keep a secret?"

"When I could be sued for $5 million, if I don't. Besides, won't it be a fabulous surprise for Justin?"

"I guess so, but he'll probably be more shocked then I am."

Emmett asks an usher to take them to their seats on Brian's side of the aisle.

When Michael and Ben get to the entrance, they are just as surprised by the sign as Ted was. As soon as Emmett sees them he goes crazy. "Oh my Fairy, I thought you'd never get here." He told an usher where to seat Ben. Then he grabbed Michael and said, "Hurry, we've got to get going."

"What are you talking about Em?"

"Your duties as best man, of course. I wrote a toast in case you didn't get around to it." He put a paper in Michael's hand.

When Brian and Justin arrive at the estate, Brian pulls around to the back of the house and parks by the stables. He then leads Justin through the kitchen door, past the kitchen and down a long hallway.

"Where are you taking me and what was all that noise?"

"Sorry, we had to go through the kitchen and they've got a lot cooking."

"Is there some reason we couldn't just enter through the front door?"

"Yes there is and don't bother asking because it's a surprise. We'll be to the right spot in a couple of seconds. Justin hears the door open as Brian escorts him in to the room.

"We're here. Let me take off your blindfold."

When he opens his eyes, Justin sees what looks like a dressing room fit for a star. Sorry, correct that, fit for a prince. He sees two beautiful white tuxedos hanging on a closet door. He is extremely puzzled and asks, "What's going on? We're already dressed for the party. Won't those be just a little too formal for an engagement party?"

"Maybe, but it's not too formal for the most fabulous fag wedding to ever occur in Pittsburg or anywhere else for that matter."

Justin smiles his coy little smile and says, No way! How could you plan something like this without me finding out?"

"It was easy. I only told two other people, and I only had to threaten one of their lives if they breathed a word."

"Let me guess, Emmett?"

Brian gives one of his famous shrugs that are a nod at the same time.

"So who was the other person?"

"It's Mother Taylor of course. She was so disappointed when she found out that you turned me down the first time I proposed. I had to make her dream of having me as a son-in-law come true. She helped me get everything you wanted, and then Emmett actually did a pretty fucking good job of putting it all together. I guess I need to give the fairy credit after all." Brian sighs, "Now put on the damn tux and marry me okay."

Justin leapt into Brian's arms and started to kiss him fervently. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes. But hey, what about what you want. Shouldn't this be the wedding of our dreams, not just mine?"

"I never dreamed of getting married before I met you. So, in my dream, yes I've had the fucking dream, I'm always standing up by the minister with my eyes fixed, watching you walk down the aisle. The only thing I want is to be marrying you, so as long as you walk down the aisle into my arms, it **will** be the wedding of my dreams."

Brian grabs his tux and heads towards an adjoining room. Justin asks him where he is going.

"Come on, you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. We wouldn't want to jinx it now would we?" He goes in to the other room and shuts the door.

Justin puts on his tux and checks his hair. He hears a knock at the door. When he opens it he sees his mom.

She looks at Justin and starts crying. "Oh sweetie, you look so handsome, even more handsome then you did when you went to the prom. Being in love certainly agrees with you."

"Especially when the one you love loves you back. I guess I need to thank you for helping Brian pull this all off."

"If anyone had told me five years ago that my son would be marrying the biggest slut, okay former slut, in Pittsburg I would have laughed. I know I really gave Brian shit in the beginning, but I see how happy he has made you and that is all I ever wanted for you. Now they both start crying.

Outside Debbie and Carl arrive. Emmett cuts in on the usher and says, "I have special instructions regarding this one." He takes her and seats her in the first seat of the first row. As if she was on cue, she says, "Why the fuck are you putting me in the front row?"

"Brian's orders, he wanted his 'mother' at the front of the wedding." He hands her an extra-large box of tissues. "He also said you would probably need these."

"That little prick" is all Debbie could muster as she was already starting to sob and pull a tissue the box to keep her mascara from running.

It was still a small affair, only three seats per row on either side of the aisle. Ben sat in the front row next to Deb and Carl. Right behind them were Ted and Blake. Emmett didn't have time to sit. He had to make sure that everything went off without a hitch. Molly was sitting on the other side waiting for her mom who would be walking Justin down the aisle. Daphne sat with her boyfriend James right behind, in the second row. The rest of the seats were filled with workers from Kinnetik and Babylon, former classmates of Justin, and a few Liberty Ave. regulars like Todd. He actually did leave the backroom of Babylon for the night. In obvious absence was Justin's dad who had been invited but still couldn't accept his son's life choices. Brian's sister and mom weren't even invited, because they still thought that he was going to Hell for his immoral ways. Then there was Mel, Linz, Gus and JR. They got stuck on the road due to bad weather and Gus fighting an ear infection. They had called Michael earlier in the day to say that they would get to the party when they could, but for everyone to have fun if they didn't make it.

After Emmett seats Debbie he turns to leave and sees Daphne. "Daphne, what the hell are you sitting there for?"

"This is where the usher sat me."

"That's not what I meant. You have to get ready to walk down the aisle. I mean, you are the maid of honor dear."

"Oh, I had no idea. Sorry!"

"Really dear, who else would be his maid of honor? Whatever, let's go. I'm sure Justin must be wondering where you are." Emmett takes her to Justin's room.

Meanwhile Michael walks in the other room, where Brian is finishing up his bow tie. "So somebody tells me you are in need of a best man."

"Hey Mikey, glad you could make it. Yes, I need a best 'man', but I guess a best 'queer' will have to do."

"I can't believe you pulled this off and didn't even tell me about it."

"I figured the fewer people who knew the less chance Justin would find out. Do you really think you could have kept your mouth shut anyways?"

"Wait, Justin didn't know either?"

"He didn't have a clue. I was very determined to pull it off and see the look on his face when he found out."

"I bet he couldn't believe it, but I'm also sure he was thrilled. When we were working on the next issue of Rage, I could sense how anxious he was to finally be married to you. I think he might have been a little worried that you would back out again."

"He's damn, lucky he was happy. This wedding cost me a fucking fortune."

"You would have paid twice that to make Justin happy. I know it."

"You're right. I'm glad he's happy. Shit he hasn't even been outside the bridal room. Wait until he sees the actual wedding and reception. It's everything he had planned out in his wedding journal brought to life."

"So should we be getting out there?"

"I guess so. I just have one last thing to do." He walks over to the adjoining room door, which was originally set up by the original owners, as a connecting nursery for easy access to the children. He knocks and Justin answers' "I thought you didn't want to see me before the wedding."

"I won't look. I just have one last thing to give you. I'll just pass it through the door."

Justin opens the door, but hides behind it with his hand out. Brian places a bouquet of white roses and golden gardenias in his hand.

"No way! You got the golden Gardenias. I can't believe you remembered. That's amazing. Thank God I'm not wearing mascara, because my face would be a mess right now."

"I think we managed to think of everything. I'll see you out there. Don't keep me waiting too long, okay."

"I won't, ever again."

**Next up will be the ceremony and reception, so get ready. I have to work, so I might not be able to get it up today.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Ceremony and what followed after**

Brian and Michael walk out to the tennis court, where the aisle is lined with White Lilies, like there were out front. As they are walking, Brian glances to his left and says, "Hey Todd, glad you could make it."

As they get to the front Debbie stands up and gives Brian a big hug and a kiss. He says, "Don't go getting any ideas that you're special or anything. You know my mom had a prior engagement, probably to get her hair done."

She wops him on the head, "You either asshole" she says as she hugs him again and grabs another tissue.

Michael looks to Ben, "Any word from Mel and Linz yet?"

"Yeah, they just called. They didn't know about the wedding, so they just thought they were going to be a little late for a party. They said they should be here in about an hour, probably just in time for the reception."

Back in the room with Justin, Daphne is gushing over how handsome he looks and the beautiful bouquet that Brian had ordered. Justin explains the story behind the gardenias.

All of the sudden the door flies open and Emmett soars in. "Are you ready" It's time and Brian's waiting."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be which is really, really, really ready."

"Okay, when we get to the back door, Daphne will head out first. Nothing special, just walk to the beat of the music. Then we will count to five, and Justin, you and your mom will head out. When you get to the tennis court, stop just behind the seats. As soon as Daphne's gets to the front the music will change to 'Grow Old with Me' (John Lennon). All the guests will rise and that's when you proceed down the aisle. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Do you need me to go over it again?"

"No, I've got it."

"Okay, when you get to the front Jennifer, you will take Brian's hand and Justin's hand and put them together. Then you will head to your seat in the front row, but don't sit down yet. The minister will ask who is giving this man to be married. You say 'I do' and then you can sit down." Jennifer said that she understood.

"Wow, I hope someone gets this on video."

"Don't worry baby, we have two videographers capturing you and Brian, plus two still photographers to capture all the perfect moments. I guess it pays to be marrying someone in advertising. Alright, let's go."

When they get outside they hear a string quartet playing the most enchanting music. Justin is doing his best to hold back the tears, but what bride can keep from crying at their wedding?"

Emmett hands him a handkerchief. "Here, just in case. It's blue, old and borrowed. I think we have plenty of new things here already."

Daphne heads up front, and then the music changes. A familiar voice begins to sing:

_Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be  
When our time has come, we will be as one  
God bless our love - God bless our love_

_Grow old along with me, two branches of one tree  
Face the setting sun - when the day is done  
God bless our love - God bless our love_

_Spending our lives together  
Man and wife together  
World without end- World without end_

_Grow old along with me, whatever fate decrees  
We will see it through - For our love is true  
God bless our love - God bless our love  
God bless our love - God bless our love_

Justin looks ahead and sees Cyndi Lauper standing in front of the microphone. Damn, Brian did spend a lot of money.

As they reached the end of the aisle Justin notices Father Tom. He then looks to Brian and smiles as if to say 'You sick bastard'. Brian knew just what he meant and smiled back.

Jennifer joined Brian and Justin's hands, kissed them both and headed to her seat where she answered Father Tom's question with an 'I do'.

Brian put something in Justin's hand. Justin looked down and realized that Brian had found and brought the vows that he had written the month before. Justin thought 'he did think of everything'.

Father Tom Begins and everyone remains decidedly quiet when he asks if anyone sees why the two shouldn't be married. Justin is relieved. Father Tom continues, "Brian and Justin have decided to write their own vows. Justin would you go first, please."

Justin had already memorized his vows, so he doesn't have to look at the paper.

"Brian, five years ago I came to you as a naïve teenager, and fell in love at first sight. I know people have trouble believing that about a queer, but it's true. Over the years you have done so many things to make me love you even more and I didn't think that was possible. Even when we were apart I knew deep in my heart that one day we would be together forever, and I am so happy that that day is finally here. You truly are my better half, my best friend…" He tilts his head to the side, "sorry Daphne".

Back to Brian,"…my soul mate; the man of my dreams and my reality; my past, present, future and my one true love. I promise to love you and be with you for the rest of our lives. I promise to stick by you no matter what life throws at us. I promise to do everything within my power to keep you happy. And finally, I promise to let any hot guy, who approaches me, know immediately that I am spoken for, now and forever. Brian, take me, I'm yours."

Brian replies, "Justin, I am so damn lucky that you fell in love with me. I'm even luckier that you never truly gave up on me. I'm sorry for anything I have ever done that brought you even one moment of heartache or sadness. I'm sorry I didn't say 'I love you' sooner and I'm sorry I made you wait for me to grow up. Thankfully I have grown up and realize what a special gift it is to have you and have your love. I promise to return that love for as long as we live. I promise to give you the best life I possibly can. I promise to be true to only you and tell all the hot guys that I'm spoken for too. I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy because you are the one who completes me and makes me whole. Because you are the one who makes me a better man. Because you are my soul mate and the love of my life. I promise to never let you leave me or push you away, no matter what life has in store for us. I love you, Justin, for a thousand lifetimes past eternity. Take me, because I'm yours too."

They are both drenched in tears when the rings are exchanged, when the pronouncement is made and when Father Tom says, "You may kiss the bride, or rather groom."

"Bride will do just fine" and Brian takes Justin in his arms, dips him and gives him the single longest kiss of his life.

Everyone erupts into cheers and applause as Brian and Justin rush back down the aisle and into the house. Emmett announces to the guests, "Please follow me to the reception." He looks to Michael and Daphne, "You guys stay here for photos. Jennifer, Debbie, Ted, you guys stay too. Brian and Justin should be back in I'd say… 15 minutes."

Michael muses, "Why 15 minutes?"

"Really Michael, I thought you knew Brian better than just about anyone. You can't figure it out?"

"Ooh yeah, now that they are finally married, Brian won't want to wait to consummate it."

He was right. Brian leads Justin down the same long hallway, as when they arrived. When they get to the end of the hallway Brian opens the door. The room was all done in a pale Ivory; the walls, the carpet, the artwork, the bed and the linens.

"This room is beautiful."

"Just like you. This is our bedroom. I figured that if we have any accidents like we did that first we were together and we can't quite get the stain, it will just blend in. If you don't like it, you can decorate it however you like. The rest of the house is yours to decorate too.

"No, this room is perfect. I don't think I would change a thing, except maybe put the chaise in here. There's plenty of room.

Brian slowly starts to undress him.

"What are you doing? Don't we have a house full of guests to get back to?"

"Yes we do, but first we have to do something." He begins kissing Justin's neck as he undoes his pants at the same time. "We're officially married now and I want to consummate it so you can't turn around and ask for an annulment. Anyways, I can't wait any longer to see if feels different now that we are husband and wife."

Justin is starting to get a little stimulated and follows Brian's lead by removing his clothes. Brian picks him up and carries him to the bed where he lays him down on a blanket of ivory rose petals.

"Straight people have it all wrong. This is our threshold." He looks deep into Justin's eyes as he raises his legs. Justin pushes himself up on the bed so that he can meet his lips with Brian's.

Brian thought the most intense love making he had ever experienced was the morning after Justin came back from New York and said that he was never leaving again. Boy was he wrong. This was much more intense, passionate, and intimate. It was as if sparks truly were flying. Justin felt it too. When they were finished, Brian just softly caressed Justin and kissed him over and over and all over.

Justin was the first to speak, "Brian, do you think every time from now on will feel like this?"

"I'm sure it will fade eventually, but we can always keep this feeling inside of us. How we felt our first time as unlawfully wedded husband and wife."

"I guess we better get going before they come looking for us. We have wedding photos to take. Get every pose you want, but then I'm done modeling for the camera. Let's see if we can get your hair back in place.

They re-dress and head outside to where their "family" is waiting. Michael can't help himself, "So how was it?"

You know it's not polite for a lady to kiss and tell, so Justin don't say a word."

"Yes dear." He has a feeling he'll be saying this a lot. I want to ride you in the stables; yes dear. I want to slam you on the tennis court; yes dear.

The photographer positions them for their photos. First he takes several different shots of Brian and Justin. Then he inserts Jennifer between them. Next they have Michael and Daphne on either side. He then takes one with Debbie in the middle getting a kiss on both of her cheeks. Finally he takes one of the whole gang: Brian, Justin, Michael, Daphne, Jennifer, Debbie.

Brian looks over to Emmett and Ted and shouts, "That means Fairies and Pussies too." Emmett jumps with glee and he and Ted get into the picture.

**Next in Chapter 11: The Reception**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Reception**

Finally, the official photos are over and everyone heads for the house where the ballroom, of course the manor has a ballroom, has been outlined with tables on three sides. At the front of the room is a long table with places for Brian and Justin at the center and all of their closest friends surrounding them. The two side walls are flanked with all the other guests. In the back is the table for gifts, one for the cake and a small bar with flowing champagne and other drinks. Dinner will be served restaurant style, so at each place setting is an elegant menu with meal options on it. All they have to do is circle their choices.

While they wait for the food to be prepared and served, the mistress of ceremonies, Emmett announces that it is time for Brian and Justin's first dance as a married couple. The song, of course, is 'Save the Last Dance for Me'. Brian takes Justin by the hand and leads him onto to the dance floor, where he proceeds to waltz him around the room. As he does this Justin starts to have flashes. He's at the Prom. He sees Brian walking to him from across the room. He sees Brian taking him in his arms. He sees himself looking at Brian as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. He remembers the dip. He remembers the … KISS. Oh what a kiss. That wasn't the kiss of a man who just wanted to fuck. That was the kiss of a man in love. He knew it.

"Brian…"

Brian notices more tears welling up in Justin's eyes. "Justin, what is it?"

"I remember. I remember it all. You really did love me then."

"What are you talking about? When?"

"Why didn't you tell me.? The prom, I remember my prom and the love I felt when you kissed me."

"Good, because I always want you to feel the way you did then. I always hated the fact that you couldn't remember that part, and at the same time I was happy that you didn't remember that asshole Hobbs hitting you."

"I can handle that or anything else as long as you love me. Your love can bring me through anything."

"I don't know why we didn't figure all this out before you went to New York. All that shit about not wanting the other to sacrifice. What the hell were we thinking?"

"I know. You can't have a real relationship without some level of sacrifice from both sides. Well, I'm glad we finally realized it."

"Me too, if you can believe it? There's just one other thing."

"What?"

"I Love you Sunshine and it doesn't feel weird anymore to say it."

"I'm glad and I love you too."

They kiss fervently and finish their dance. Then Justin dances with his mother while Brian dances with Debbie. Then they switch partners and after that everyone is invited to join them on the dance floor.

Michael and Daphne both give a toast. Everyone enjoys their dinner. They had their choice between filet mignon and gilled mahi mahi, with steamed vegetable and garlic mashed potatoes on the side.

Emmett calls for the cutting of the cake. It is a four layer cake made with four types of rich decedent Swiss chocolate and piped with a luscious white buttercream icing. Brian and Justin grasp the knife together and cut the first slice. Brian gently places a small piece in Justin's mouth but is sure to swipe a nice streak of icing across his lips, so he has something to lick off. Justin returns the favor but 'accidentally' misses brains mouth with the icing and it lands on his neck.

"Sorry, let me get that" and he proceeds to suck the icing from his neck. Brian's cock is awakened, by this and he whispers to Justin, "Are you about ready Sunshine? We still have a honeymoon to get to."

"A honeymoon, I hadn't even thought about that. Where are we going?"

"Where have you always wanted to go?"

"You mean we are actually going to go to Ibiza?"

"That's right dear. I rented us a bungalow right on the beach. You can practically roll right out of bed and onto the white sand. My travel agent says that it is very exclusive, and he is certain we will have a fantastic time."

"It sounds amazing. When do we leave?"

"Our flight leaves at midnight. I've got our bags all packed, in the car. We need to be there at least an hour before the flight. If we get there early we can make out in the VIP lounge."

"I'll let Emmett know."

Emmett tells everyone to line up for the tossing of the bouquet. Justin makes sure that everyone knows that no matter who catches, it goes back to him. He always wants a reminder of the lengths Brian went to, in order to make his dreams come true.

He tosses the bouquet and it is caught by Ted who receives a sly wink from Blake.

Everyone heads outside to throw rice (Brian said, "fuck the birds") at the happy couple as they depart for their honeymoon. Brian and Justin race for the waiting limousine which has been decorated with the words 'Just Married, but still Queer' on the window. Instead of cans, there are a couple dozen dildos, of various sizes and colors, hanging off the back.

Brian opens the door for Justin and they both get in. They roll down the window and wave goodbye to all of their family and friends. The limo takes off to escort them to their happily ever after.

Or so they thought.

**There was going to be another chapter, possibly more. I have decided to make it a sequel instead. If all you ever wanted was to see Brian and Justin get married or know that they went on to live happily ever after, please DO NOT read the sequel when it is published. There will be happiness and sadness in it.**


End file.
